Pilot My first fanfic
by HeavyBull134
Summary: Thanks to rocker54 for the permission to of the use of his characters. This is a fanfiction to prove my worth on this site. It's also the introduction my character Miller. A bull who is trained a U.S. Army sniper and decides to go Barnyard.


Chapter 1- The Bull of war.

The sieged barnyard lay covered in the cloak of dusk. The evening summer haze of late July laid its hand across the landscape. From where he was positioned, he could see slanted and charred barns, the acts of werewolf insurgency. Most of it had splintered at the grain, and the evening gave the painted wood an almost rustic color.

He lay quietly, peering through those standard-issue field glasses (binoculars) he had used so many times before. He had not been able to use his food rations all day, for fear of missing one important moment in his reconnaissance mission. His lips pursued tightly over his dry and cracked mouth. His muzzle was as white as ashes and his all-black fur had lost its luster and shine of when he showered last morning. His hat was torn a bit, but anyone could still vaguely make out the tattered word: SNIPER. His rifle, the M40-A1 lay beside him on a bipod, ready for the next shot.

He is Sgt. Miller the Bull, a farm-raised soldier bull who had been trained to be a Sniper ever since he was a calf. He was a young bull, 12-months of bull age, but he could shoot well than any bull over 36 months, everyone knew that. He was watching a werewolf insurgency camp, where his allies, the vampires, were beginning they're insertion. Their objective was to capture and destroy this base, effectively pushing back another part of them.

Vampires. Miller pondered the thought in his head. The way humans portrayed them were vicious and cold-blooded, blood-sucking killers who cared about their own desires. But as he peered through the binoculars and watched the vampire troops, he saw emotion in their faces. Some looked spaced, others were scared and nervous, and one was looking at his wife's portrait.

"Cold-Blooded killers huh?" Miller muttered to himself, "Seems pretty warm-blooded to me…"

H could not deny them that, for in a sense, he was one of them. An experiment when he was just a calf had combined his DNA with a vampire's DNA. He gained their abilities, but didn't turn into one. He was normal, but gifted, and for that he was thankful to them. Just then a radio transmission interrupted his deep thinking.

"Miller! Sniper one! We are getting ready for the assault." The Squad captain barked, "Recommend you switch to lethal force now."

"Man," said another vampire over the transmission, "I can't wait to give these bloody dogs a taste of hot and fresh silver-nitrate!"

"Cool it, rookie" said another "Let's see how you fare when they start hitting us with those UV rounds. I lost two friends to those things!"

"If you don't both shut up I'm putting you both on point!" yelled the squad captain, "You both haven't even learned super-speed, flammability, or invisibility! And there only thing I've seen both of your force fields block is your common sense! So why don't you be thankful that we got Miller on our side, because HE might be the only one to save you pathetic underlings!"

"I'll make sure to give him a big wet kiss when this mission is done." said the vampire curtly.

Chapter 2- Wolf hunting

Miller put his field glasses away in his hip-bag. Then, he grabbed the rifle and peered through the scope.

"Let the hunt begin gentlemen." Miller said to himself

He flipped on the illuminated crosshair function, and zoomed in to where he could be the werewolves in complete clarity. They were a tattered bunch, roughed-up and tangled fur, eyes viciously focused with the intention to kill, some of them even had head-bands and doo-rags on. Most of them were gray-colored, with a few dark-grey exceptions. They had AK-47's, fully maintained and modified to fire that deadly Ultra-Violet cartridge that had claimed the lives of so many vampires in the past.

Miller peered through the scope and spotted an enemy werewolf sniper. His face was wrapped with a dark scarf and he was using the Dragunov Sniper Rifle. Miller could see the glow of the bullets in the barrel. He paused, because the sniper had his rifle pointed at the squad of vampires.

"Un-Holy crap!" one vampire said "Since when did they get snipers?"

"That's not important, because our sniper is better," remarked the squad captain "Miller, take that furry abomination down!"

Miller steadied his scope and held his breath. Aim for the heart. They won't live through that. He liked these anticipated moments. For but a moment, he cherished how cool he might look peering through the scope. Then, ever so gently he squeezed off his shot. *BOOM!* The silver-nitrate bullet sailed in an arc and dug itself right into the enemy's aorta. He gasped for air, his rifle dropped like a rock, then he fell to the ground with a sickening thud, and that's where his corpse lay.

"Heck of a shot!" One vampire remarked.

"Breaching! Breaching!" another shouted, as he placed the breach charge on the door.

"Let's go!" The squad captain yelled. And the breaching charge went off, sending wood and debris everywhere. The squad captain and another used their super-speed to quickly neutralize their target. Miller tracked them with his scope. Vampire's speed was normally undetectable to any normal farm animal, but Miller's genetic engineering had not given him the power, yet. It had given him the ability to see them in their powers. Vampires couldn't use their speed, invisibility, or force-field without him seeing them in clear HD 1080p.

Within minutes, the base was cleared. All tangos had been neutralized, and the team was collecting resources for the base. They looked for guns, explosives, building resources, and the most important resource of all, gasoline. They only found 20 gallons, but it will do.

Miller peered out of the scope, then back in, checking the area around the squad for any leftovers. He remembered he had to pull the bolt back on the rifle, so he did. He pulled the bolt back, and the empty case ejected itself from the rifle and landed on the burnt wood with a *plink!*. He picked up the case, and brushed the leftover gunpowder. It was a mixture of brass and copper, the top of it had been shot off but he could still see the bit of silver-nitrate leftover from the actual bullet. It reflected the sun's dim light and gave the reflected world a tan hue. He could hear the helicopter flying over him…. "Time to move." Miller muttered to himself. As he picked up his rifle and began moving stealthily towards the helicopter he heard gunshots from other farms, they echoed like dogs barking on a lone farm.

It was full-night by the time he had reached the chopper. They had all climbed in and he was the last one to board. The chopper elevated, pivoted what felt to be 270 degrees, and then took off toward the base.

"Hey," one vampire said to Miller.

"Hmmm?" Miller replied, lost in thought.

"That was a good shot back there. I had a feeling he was watching us, I got scared because... well… I just got scared. They don't usually put snipers out there and those werewolf snipers have taken so many lives in the past. I didn't want to die, I have a cow you know. But… seeing how capable you are to them, if not better, gave me hope and peace of mind. So thanks man."

"I'm just doing my job." Miller replied, and smiled. "You'll be alright rookie"

The chopper came within airspace of the base, which was well-lit and full of activity.

"Cold-blooded killers huh?" Miller thought, "seem pretty warm-blooded to me." He chuckled to himself at the thought as the helicopter landed on the landing pad.

Chapter 3- Discovery of the Oasis

Miller slung the rifle and to his back and walked casually to the barracks. All around him, bulls and horses, both vampire and normal, and both male and female, were undergoing rigorous training. Normal were running cardio and lifting weights, while the vampires we're doing such things as invisibility training, force-field strengthening, super-speed courses, and flammability tests, which accounted for a good fourth of the light that the base produced. Miller saw all these things and half-admired them. He could see the focus on the vampire's faces while they were doing invisibility and super-speed training. Poised, eccentric, and excited, soon they would become soldiers and fight to defend their heartland. Miller walked toward a kiosk to turn in his rifle and get a movie to watch, just to un-wind.

Requisition officer Liara Pentrovski was on duty tonight. She was a cow with all-black hair tied up in a ponytail and a white hide with brown spots dotting various parts of her body. She was Czechoslovakian, and she was vampire.

"Miller!" Liara exclaimed in her Czech accent, "How are you my friend huh? Ahhh… yes, I heard you took down a werewolf sniper this night no? It is the talk of the base!"

"It was nothing Liara, really…" Miller said, "I was just doing my job that's all. I'm here to turn in my rifle and get my movie."

"Oh, no no no Miller. Your humble heart will not work on me tonight." Liara replied "You've been granted clearance to keep your rifle. As for your movie... well… let me check."

Liara rumbled through the back of the storeroom, moving DVDs about, searching and looking.

"Come on.. come on…" Liara snapped, "Niet! Are we this unorganized? Ay…"

She came back with an old DVD, it was dusty and tattered.

"Sorry Miller," Liara replied, "I could not find a good movie for you. All they had was this…"

She held up the DVD.

"It's a documentary," she said "about the demilitarized zone 200 miles north of here. The cows call it 'Barnyard'."

Miller said "Thanks but..." He stopped. Something seemed to be calling him to the movie. He saw the cow riding the motorcycle, the bright colors and it just seemed… like destiny.

"Actually I'll take this one." Said Miller "thanks Liara." He ran off toward the barracks.

Miller popped in the movie, he could hardly wait to see it. He sat in darkness and stared in trace at the movie.

One cannot say what was truly going through Miller's mind as he watched the documentary. Some say it was the teenager inside him looking for comfort. Others believe, he was bored of those missions he took so often. He could not help himself from crying and cheering at every sad moment and happy moment. After the movie was finished, he still felt unsatisfied. So he went up to the internet, and looked up this very website. That's where Miller met them: DJ and Daisy. He was sad to learn that DJ married her, but somehow he felt the need that those people he could relate to. The loss, the powers, all of it, it seemed so perfect, that place was built for him.

That's when Miller made his objective clear: He had to get to Barnyard. And he knew exactly how to do it.

Chapter 5-Flight

Miller hardly slept at all last night. All he could think about was DJ and Daisy. He knew exactly what he would say to them, especially Daisy. He had to make sure he was on his very best at all times. But first, he knew how to get there.

Miller ran towards the command room and burst open the door.

"General Petrovich! General Petrovich!" Miller exclaimed.

General Petrovich turned around. "Yes, Miller how are you comrade? Is there something on your mind? Ask anything you want and you shall have…"

Miller exclaimed "Sir. I would like permission to be stationed at the Oasis." The words stunned General Petrovich, who looked at him funny. "No one goes over there because it's… it's so boring!"

Miller decided to end the debate quick. "Sir, I am the best that this regimen has to offer. The werewolves that are attacking them are primitive, not even armed. That's already a handful for them. Think about when they start hailing UV rounds? If we lose the Oasis, then we lose the war."

General Petrovich nodded, as the matter was urgent and he knew it. "Ok, permission granted, you are allowed to take your rifle and your sidearm with you. We will bring you by helicopter until we reach the border of the DMZ. From there, you must find your way to the Oasis yourself. Dismissed. You leave in 1 hour."

"Thank you sir!" Miller exclaimed, and saluted. Then he ran out to pack his things. In the next hour he had his rifle, the M40-A1, in its case with 2 boxes of 50 rifle ammo, and his sidearm the M9 pistol in its case with 2 boxes of 100 9mm silver nitrate. He grabbed 10 magazines for each weapon, and then boarded the helicopter. He waved goodbye to his friends, including Liara.

He was off, he could hardly wait to get there. Liara had given him and hide coat to match his fur color to hide the gun cases. Miller slid the coat over his cases, and waited out the 6-hour trip. Finally, they got to the edge of the DMZ.

"Ok, Miller," a bull exclaimed "You need to wait for the farmer to pick you up. He'll bring you back to the Barnyard and he'll give you a room. Don't do anything while he's in sight. Act normal when he's around. The leader is a bull by the name of Ben, a real tough-buy but do what he says. Ok, GO! GO! GO!" He let down the rappel and Miller rappelled down.

"Good luck Miller!" The pilot exclaimed, "See ya when I see ya!" The helicopter drove off into the early morning.

Chapter 6- The New arrival

Miller was on his own for now. The farmer would be coming and he knew he had to think of a plan to get his attention. Then he thought of one. He began spitting on the ground until his mouth was dry, and then he laid on the ground face up. Using his sniper training, he slowed his heartbeat down to a minimum, and there he waited.

He waited only a half an hour until he heard a rusty old truck bumping down the road. It's exhaust smelled bad and almost made him choke, but then the truck stopped. A small man which Miller recognized to be Farmer Buyer came out of the front seat, and stood over Miller.

"Oh dear," Farmer Buyer said, "You poor young bull, you're homeless and dehydrated. Come, I'll take you back to my farm. You'll meet lots of new friends there."

Miller pretended to be dizzy from dehydration as Farmer Buyer gave him some water to drink, and then loaded him onto the back. He then drove back to the Barnyard. Miller's heart was racing as he saw the ever-faithful BARNYARD sign. He knew he was home.

It was morning as usual for the Barnyard. Otis and Ben patrolled. While Daisy, DJ and the others hung out and chatted with each other. That is, until Duke came along with big news.

"Big news guys!" Duke yelled, "We have a new arrival!" Everyone stopped and looked at him, some in horror, some in bliss. The farmer stopped his truck and brought out Miller. Miller couldn't see anyone due to the fact that Farmer Buyer was leading him towards his new home.

"Let's see here… what's your name young fella?" Farmer Buyer inquired. He looked at Miller's dog-tag and read it.

"Miller." Farmer Buyer responded, "What a unique name, for a unique bull that is. I'm sure you'll be happy here." Farmer Buyer left Miller in his cow-pen, and then walked off to his duties.

Meanwhile, the farm animals were anxious to meet the new member.

"I want a warm welcome from all of you" Ben said.

"Hey DJ," Otis asked "You think it's a girl?"

"I don't know Otis." DJ replied

"I guess we'll just have to find out now won't we?" Daisy said.

"Yeah." Otis replied.

Chapter 7- First day of school

Miller could hardly believe where he was. Barnyard. The Barnyard. He admired everything about it, everything. But business soon evicted admiration from miller's mind as he quickly set to work unpacking his rifle and pistol. Quick as a flash, he loaded the magazines, chock full of bullets. Then he loaded the weapons and holstered them. He could hear the animals coming, and quickly made himself look presentable. He put on a new SNIPER cap and brushed his fur. All too soon there was a knock.

"Hey there" Duke said "Welcome to the Barnyard, why don't you come out so we can meet you?"

Miller braced himself, took a deep breath, gathered up his strength, and opened the stall door.

He opened it and it was an angelical moment for him. He saw each of them, all smiling, and eager to meet him. He recognized Pip, Otis, Ben, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Abby and the two most divine: DJ and Daisy. They all stood there and he treated the moment as an angelical masterpiece, even until Duke asked his name.

Duke said "Hey there pally, I'm Duke, what's your name."

Miller had no response, he was frozen with a grin.

"Awkward" Otis said.

"Son" Ben said calmly "We want to know your name that's all, have you got a name?"

Miller's sense finally returned to him "Yes sir! My name is First Sergeant Miller the Bull, sir!"

"You say sir a lot" said Pig.

"Perhaps he's from the military" Freddy said

"I would think so," Peck replied "Are you um... Miller?"

"Yes sir!" Miller exclaimed "I am the company's best sniper! Alpha company, and 51st battalion, vampiric unit, sir!"

"Vampiric?" DJ asked, "You worked with vampires?"

"Yes." Miller said.

Daisy walked in "Hey has the newcomer-" She stopped and both pair of eyes met.

They say Romeo and Juliet met out of looks and charm. That, their love proves the existence of love at first sight. Of course, some of us would rather not believe it's true. But when Miller's and Daisy's eyes met for the very first time, it was love at first sight for both. Both stared at each other's eyes and saw that in the innermost parts of their souls, they completed each other. It was not fool's love, nor love of lust, but pure and undeniable love.

"Oh" Daisy said, "I see he has arrived. Welcome to the Barnyard. What's your name?"

"Miller" Miller replied.

"He's from the military" Freddy butted in

"A real live soldier bull!" Peck exclaimed

"and he says Sir a lot" Pig said.

"You kinda young for someone who knows so much," Ben said observantly "But, I guess that's not for me to have a say in. Well, since you're a newcomer you get to choose one person to show you around and-"

"I will!" Daisy exclaimed, interrupting Ben, "Oh... that is… if he wants me too."

Miller said "Yeah, that's totally fine."

"Be careful." DJ warned.

"I will be." Miller said "I'm armed." He pointed to the sniper rifle and pistol.

"Let's go." Daisy said as she began walking.

Miller walked beside Daisy, confident that the future, although uncertain, looked bright and sunny. He was in his home, and nothing could change that.

Well except….

Mastress Dark looked at the massive amounts of dead werewolves that had accumulated. She was enraged and furious.

"How dare they! How dare they! I will punish them all for this!" She exclaimed. "Soon, very soon, Barnyard will burn for their crimes. And with it, that pesky vampire…" she held a case of the bullet Miller fired "…and the new arrival." She laughed evilly to herself as she marveled over her plan.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
